


The Swan Prince

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Love on Ice 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Back Seat, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Ballet Dancer Victor Nikiforov, Begging, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Car Sex, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Condoms, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Happy Ending, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love on Ice 2019, Lube, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Riding, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Victor Nikiforov, Valentine's Day, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: When Katsuki Yuuri finds out his idol and world-class ballerino Victor Nikiforov is teaching in New York at the Julliard School of Dance, what is a young and horny Japanese teenager to do but apply to study there? With one goal in his mind, Yuuri is determined to take on whatever comes his way, but Victor is not all that he seems at first. How will Yuuri complete his plan to seduce his hot teacher?





	The Swan Prince

**Author's Note:**

> A crash course in ballet terminology!  
> 'danseur' refers to a male ballet dancer  
> 'en pointe' refers to standing on your toes  
> 'fouette' refers to a pirouette performed with a circular whipping movement of the raised leg to the side
> 
> The leotard Yuuri wears is based on [this one](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61QYuEbO-2L._UX385_.jpg).

All his life, Katsuki Yuuri had been in love with world-class ballet dancer Victor Nikiforov. He had followed Victor’s career ever since he was ten years old and watched the Bolshoi Ballet perform Swan Lake televised right before his very eyes in the small, forgotten town of Hasetsu. From that moment, a spark ignited inside the young boy and no-one would be able to stop him from dancing. He attended ballet classes under Minako - his mom’s friend - and just got better and better with every year.

When the day came that Yuuri could apply for college, he set his sights on the prestigious, award-winning school of Juilliard. His parents and Minako were overjoyed with his decision, though he knew they wouldn’t be if they knew the truth—all Yuuri wanted was a chance to meet his idol and try to seduce him.

It might have sounded farfetched and that’s probably because it was. Yuuri knew how ridiculous his plan was. The likelihood that he’d even get into Juilliard was low, then being placed in one of Victor’s classes, and then actually making the man in his late thirties fall for a lovesick teenager? Well, Yuuri knew he was dreaming, but still… He had to try, right?

So, it came as a very welcome surprise when Yuuri was not only accepted to Juilliard but found himself placed in the freshman ballet class with none other than world-renowned Victor Nikiforov. _It’s fate,_ Yuuri kept telling himself as he clutched his class schedule to his chest and let out a dreamy sigh. _I just know, I’m meant to be with him. He doesn’t know it yet, but he will._

Feeling confident, Yuuri had packed what little belongings he had and travelled to New York to get settled into his dorm. Many other students tried to talk to him and get to know him, but Yuuri didn’t care. He avoided them as best he could as he focused on his one and only goal: to become Victor Nikiforov’s boyfriend.

The night before his first class, Yuuri ventured out into the heart of Manhattan to purchase himself some new dancing gear. He wandered down the crowded, grey streets as he glanced around at each lit up store. He passed designer stores with a sigh, glancing at the beautiful clothes of silk and cashmere before finding what he was looking for: a sporting goods store. He picked up a new pair of pink, a couple of thermal leggings, and a new gym bag.

As he wandered around the foreign sports store, Yuuri noticed a display of brand new leotards. His eyes shone as they settled on one made from velvet with a high collar and a lace panel that stretched across the collar bone and all the way down to each wrist. It was from the women’s section, but so were most ballet costumes anyway. He bit down on his bottom lip and eyed the price with a little gasp. It was way more than he could afford, but he just had to have it. With a determined expression, Yuuri rummaged through the pile until he could find one that would fit and then took it to the counter. If this wasn’t enough to seduce the teacher almost 20 years his senior, Yuuri wasn’t sure what would do it.

When he left the store, Yuuri clutched the bags close to him and smiled. _Tomorrow, I’ll show Victor what I’m made of and he’ll have no choice but to fall head over heels for me. Just you wait, Victor, just you wait._

***

The next day at 9 AM sharp, Katsuki Yuuri was walking into the practise room of his very first class at Juilliard alongside his other classmates, 11 other boys and 12 other girls. It was a large enough class that Victor might not take notice of him at all, especially if Yuuri found himself in the back of the room. That thought made him grumble and he headed as far forward in front of the others as he could.

Unfortunately for Yuuri, a group of girls had arrived much earlier and were already sat down cross-legged on the wooden floor, taking up the majority of what would be the front row. He scowled before depositing his gym bag at the side of the room and unzipping his hoody to reveal his new black leotard worn over white tights and his pink pointe shoes. He sat himself down on the right side of the room behind one of the girls, forming the second row, and found his eyes straying towards the door repeatedly.

“Oh my God, I love your leotard, where did you get it?” a red-headed girl asked with a hint of a European accent as she dropped herself down next to Yuuri.

“Um… I can’t remember what the store was called now,” Yuuri replied politely. “It was on Fifth Avenue if that helps.”

“Well, it’s beautiful, I’m jealous,” she responded with a bright dazzling smile. She had a petite figure and cute, pointed features. Her eyes were deep blue, darker than Victor’s. Yuuri thought if he had been straight, he’d find her attractive. Before he could turn away from her, however, she was talking again. “I spent almost every _kopeyka_ (penny) on the flight getting out here, so I’m stuck in these old things.” She clutched her faded white leotard and pinged the elastic material.

Yuuri let out a small laugh. “I put mine on a credit card,” he admitted as the tops of his ears went pink. “Flying out from Japan was expensive too.”

“Wow, Japan,” she exclaimed, “I’ve always wanted to visit Japan!” Then she took a moment to pause and smile. “I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself, I’m Mila. I flew over from Moscow.”

“Yuuri,” the other man replied and returned her smile. He supposed having one or two friends wouldn’t be so bad. After all, he was in this strange country all by himself. “It’s nice to meet—”

“Stand!” the teacher called as he stepped into the dance studio. The students scrambled to all get to their feet as they jumped at his commanding tone. They quickly stood in familiar rows as they prepared for the class.

Victor Nikiforov walked in the room and cast his eyes over this year's class.  It was exactly what he expected, more females than males, all different and all wanting the same thing. They all looked young and excited at the prospect of learning at the Julliard Dance School, they were all the best of the best where they had come from, but here that meant nothing.

Victor stopped at the front and took a deep breath, addressing the entire class. “We have no time for chit chat so I'll say this once,” he started, making eye contact with each and every student. “For those of you who know who I am: I will _not_ give out autographs and I demand respect. And for those of you who don’t know me, get out.” He pointed at the exit door and cast a challenging look over the class. A few students looked as if they thought he was joking but quickly cast neutral expressions on their faces as they realised he was deadly serious. No-one moved. “That’s a good start I suppose.”

“My name is Mr Nikiforov and you will call me that.” He sighed as he noticed more than one student looking at him starstruck. “This class is not for the faint-hearted,” he warned. “I am here to teach you everything you need to know in order to succeed and you are all going to hate me. Sixty percent of this class will drop out.” The students started to look nervous, the excited smiles falling from their faces.

The thought of dropping out was simply not something Yuuri could do. He’d come here to succeed and prove his worth. He was confident he’d be in that forty percent. Nothing would stand in his way. Not when it came to getting closer to Victor Nikiforov.

“At the end of the year, the best dancer in my class will be rewarded an exclusive placement in this year's production of Swan Lake alongside myself, and for the first time ever, _male_ or female,” he said. “Look around you and chose your friends well. They are your biggest competition,” he explained. The students looked at each other unsurely, the atmosphere changing as they realised that having a class with Victor Nikiforov was not going to be as fun as they had hyped it up to be.

 _Male or female?_   Yuuri’s heart began to race. _This is my chance. I could dance to Swan Lake alongside Victor. I could finally become Odette. I’ve practised all her parts._ His head was swimming with thought after exciting thought.

“Now, everyone to the side. I want you to introduce yourselves one by one. I want to see the 5 basic positions, then a complete set of your choice. The rest of the class will tell you what you did right and wrong. Go.”

Yuuri gulped. He didn't want to have to introduce himself in front of everyone at all. Despite being an incredible danseur and putting on a number of public performances, Yuuri still suffered terrible stage fright. Still, he wouldn't let his own nerves stand in the way of what he wanted.

As such, Yuuri pushed to his feet and joined the crowd over to the side. He tried to surreptitiously practise some stretches while he waited his turn, but there wasn't really enough room and his peers kept side-eyeing him. Everyone that is except Mila who noticed his sweating palms and his trembling legs.

“Don't worry, Yuuri, you can do this,” she told him with a big smile.

He wanted to believe her, but it was hard when Victor's voice cut through their short conversation as he declared the first student’s pirouette a disaster. In all honesty, Yuuri wasn't sure he could take such harsh words from a man he'd admired for over ten years now.

Finally, Yuuri was at the front and ready to take his turn after Mila’s ‘amateur but passable performance’. Steadying his breath, Yuuri took small steps out into the performance space.

“M-my name is Katsuki Yuuri, I'm 18 years old and from Hasetsu in Japan.” His eyes were focused on the teacher’s as he spoke, willing him to watch Yuuri and to give him his undivided attention. _I don't want you looking at anyone else but me,_ Yuuri thought as determination bubbled up within him. _I have what it takes to be your equal, your competitor, your lover._

The look in his eyes made caught Victor’s attention, he watched curiously to see if this boy would be any different to the rest of the class. He had only met a handful of danseurs that could perform en pointe and he was pleasantly surprised to find one in his class as he looked at the worn dance shoes. He hoped that he wouldn’t be a waste of his time.

Just as Yuuri was about to begin the step sequence, he took a deep breath and centred himself. He performed the movement set as asked en pointe - something he was extremely pleased with - before ending with the pirouette. He wasn't done yet, however. He'd studied Swan Lake so much over the last ten years. He understood the discipline required to perform the more challenging aspects and he mesmerised the complexity of the steps. Though he was far from being able to perform it from start to finish, Yuuri was proud of his fouette and knew it was now or never to grab his idols attention.

So, Katsuki Yuuri performed the extra step with a flourish, turning twice and nailing it as perfectly as he would at home in his bedroom. Sadly, he'd never quite perfected the landing. His foot slipped out on the floor beneath him and he stumbled forward a little, letting out a quiet shriek before steadying himself and looking back up at his new tutor, panting loudly.

Victor stepped towards him and stared down. “Again,” he snapped and then gestured at him to redo the step.

Surprised and breathless, Yuuri stared at his teacher like he'd grown an extra head, but he nodded and retook his position. He performed the fouette again once more and this time landed properly on his right foot, though his knees did wobble. He looked over at Mr Nikiforov expectantly.

The teacher stayed silent for a long time, his eyes dragging down Yuuri’s body and trying to process what he had just witnessed. There was promise. A lot of promise. He was very clearly more practised than the other students, and it was clear he was educated. But there was also a lot of work. His stance was off and he was too curvy, he would be difficult to lift. Victor could probably lift him with ease, but the continued strain would be bad for this danseur and if he wanted to go far it would limit him. “If you want to impress me you can start by losing that baby fat,” he said, as it was the only thing advice he could really give. He gave him a strict look to tell him he was serious before walking to the next dancer.

Mortified, Yuuri turned away and walked over to where all the dancers were sat who had already performed. He slumped down on the floor next to Mila and let out a sigh.

“Hey, Yuuri, don't be so sad, you did well, my friend. You should be proud of yourself.”

“Not good enough,” Yuuri muttered as he stared down at his feet and moped for the rest of the class. _What was I thinking? I'm just some nobody from nowhere. I'll never be good enough for the likes of Victor Nikiforov._

***

After the two-hour class, Victor sat and rewatched the class’s recording on his laptop. It was a standard practice to record all lessons so dancers could rewatch their performances and improve. He was looking for anything he could have missed. It was important to see how the class behaved when they thought he wasn’t watching.

He stopped as he watched Yuuri Katsuki perform, he replayed the recording several times, suspicious and deep in thought and trying to figure out why he stumbled. His stance was beautiful, strong, and his positioning wasn’t perfect but it shouldn't have caused the weakness he could see in his legs. He didn’t land the jump correctly though he clearly had the capability to. He stared at the slight tremor in his legs and he frowned. His feet were positioned correctly, he shouldn’t have fallen. Victor was determined to find out what was going on.

***

Over the next few months, Yuuri dedicated himself to training. Once he found out you could book practise rooms in the evening for free, he found himself spending his time at the school more often than not. He had gotten a job waiting tables in a local Japanese restaurant which paid him well, gave him decent hours on the weekend, and gave him a place to feel close to his home. He’d gotten a close group of friends who were also Japan-born who he could speak in his native tongue with and share in his homesickness.

Since he had the money, Yuuri had gotten himself a cheap off-peak membership at a small gym just a few blocks from his dorm. His workouts were always fuelled by those words from his idol: _‘If you want to impress me you can start by losing that baby fat.’_ It made Yuuri simultaneously determined and depressed when he thought about it, but after a few weeks of intense workouts and constant ballet practise, Yuuri had shed a lot of weight. He could see his collar bones jutting out from his skin again and when he placed his hands on his hips there was no longer excess fat, the skin was taut.

It would have been easy with everything going on to forget about his crush on Victor Nikiforov. Even his comment on Yuuri’s appearance didn’t seem enough to deter the lovesick teenager. Instead, it spurred him on to improve. Even if Yuuri couldn’t seduce Victor, he’d settle for becoming his best student and winning that coveted part in Swan Lake.

Since it was now a Thursday evening, Yuuri had an afternoon class with Ms Baranovskaya who was somehow actually scarier than Victor. As it was finishing, Yuuri checked his emails for his student booking confirmation and noted that the room next door had been assigned to him. With a smile, Yuuri hauled his gym bag over his shoulder and entered the smaller practise room.

A stereo was sat on top of a small table and the walls were lined with mirrors and a barre, but aside from that, the room was empty. Yuuri took a deep breath and went to the stereo, plugging his phone into the machine and flicking to his favourite piece from Swan Lake to dance to Act 1, Scene 3 Allegro Moderato. He began to dance and lost himself in the music. The phone auto played to the next piece and the next and before Yuuri knew it, he had completely lost track of time.

Victor watched him perform from the doorway silently. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as Yuuri performed. He nailed every step and remained perfect in position. He had seen a massive improvement in Yuuri since the beginning of the semester, he had the most potential in the class and was by far the best dancer, but his confidence was lacking. But right now, since he didn’t realise that he was being watched, Yuuri moved flawlessly. Victor waited until Yuuri finished dancing, his chest heaving as the music finally came to an end.

“That was perfect,” he said, startling the young man.

The voice behind him made Yuuri jump and turn around with wide eyes because surely that wasn’t Victor? When his brown eyes met sparkling blue, Yuuri’s mouth fell open in surprise. “Me? Perfect? No... I’m pretty sure I missed a step near the beginning and I could only perform six fouettes in a row.” Yuuri was still panting a little after his huge workout and looked down at his sweaty workout clothes. He’d planned on accidentally bumping into Victor outside of class and in those plans, he definitely wasn’t wearing a threadbare tank top and baggy grey sweatpants.

“Do you think you know better than me, Mr Katsuki?” Victor asked with a grin and then stepped inside. He liked this boy, he had character. He dropped his bag to the floor and came to stand in front of him. “You’ve shown the most improvement in your class. Yet you’ve remained humble and kept your head down. I see you took my advice too,” he said, dragging his eyes down Yuuri’s body. He looked tiny, it was obvious to anyone that he had lost a significant amount of weight and gained more muscle mass, but his hip bones and shoulder blades looked a little too sharp. “I wouldn’t lose any more,” he tilted his head and then closed some of the space between them. He tapped Yuuri’s chin, forcing him to look up. “Maybe you could benefit from gaining just a smidge. Are you getting plenty of protein? I hope you’re not eating an American diet like your classmates…” He needed Yuuri to be strong.

 _Now, he wants me to gain weight. You’ve got to be kidding me, there’s no pleasing this man._ Yuuri jutted his chin out a little defiantly and let his eyes run over the man in front of him assessingly. “I don’t see why I should share the nature of my diet with you, but no, I don’t have the stomach for a lot of American food. I tend to stick to meats, rice, and vegetables like back at home.” Yuuri took a deep breath and then remembered that he should probably be a lot nicer to the man in charge of whether he’d get anywhere in his career.

 _Fuck._ Yuuri gulped but Victor just nodded, pleased by the answer and the strength in Yuuri’s voice

“I mean… Thank you for your advice. I’ll try to put on more weight again. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to finish practising.”

“Be my guest,” Victor replied, before stepping backwards and leaning against the wall. Yuuri paused. “Go on then,” he encouraged. “Show me what you’ve got. It’s just the two of us here, you want to dance for me, don’t you, Yuuri?”

Those words made Yuuri tremble a little, from arousal or anxiety, Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure. He faltered for a moment though. This was his idol. The man he had adored for more than half his life. Could he really do this one on one? What if Victor said something else was wrong with Yuuri’s dancing once he got a closer look?

As all these thoughts whirled around his head, Yuuri walked over to the stereo and tapped his phone to play the music again with shaking fingers. He lined himself up to the mirror against the wall and began to move methodically through the steps. Though in the mirror, Yuuri could see Victor watching him and it made his stomach feel uneasy and clench. The steps that were so easy and memorised before now felt clunky and forgotten. He misstepped, falling over his own feet so he had to grab the barre in order to prevent him from falling to the ground. Yuuri hung his head. He was never going to be good enough for Victor.

Victor now understood as he watched Yuuri become increasingly sloppy and mechanical. He came behind him and placed his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. “I want you to close your eyes.”

The close proximity of the other man’s body to his own made Yuuri shudder. He’d dreamt about Victor touching him so many times and now that it was here his body was not prepared. He let out a shaky exhale and then did as he was told, closing his eyes and clenching the barre tight under his hands.

“And now relax,” Victor said, he softened his voice, speaking gently and leaning in close to the young dancer. “Now I want you to breathe deeply,” he continued in the same gentle, relaxing tone. “Inhale for four seconds and then exhale for six. Inhale… and exhale,” he whispered doing the breathing exercise himself loudly so that Yuuri could hear him. When he faltered again, looking confused for a split second, Victor gently closed the space between them, pulling Yuuri against his chest so he could feel his deep breathing.

“Breathe with me, I want you to relax. You have complete control over your body... You look after your body... Now let it look after your mind. The two need to work together in harmony. Relax, Yuuri... Relax your head and your neck…” Victor said, tapping him gently, smoothing his hands down Yuuri’s neck, to his shoulders, running a hand firmly down his spine as he listed off gentle encouragements to relax each different part of his body. He kneeled behind him, smoothing his hands down Yuuri’s waist, past his hips and then down his thighs. He felt him settle, the trembling that had appeared steadying again.

Yuuri’s whole body felt weak. A trail of fire was spreading down from the path of Victor’s touch and he tried to focus really hard on what he was doing, but he had to admit his head wasn’t entirely focused on Swan Lake… At least, not anymore. He could feel his cock stirring and he thanked God he was wearing baggy sweatpants today and not leggings.

“Yes, that helped, thank you,” Yuuri finally replied, staring at his reflection and not where he could still see Victor’s silver hair poking out from behind his legs.

Victor stood. “Now dance for me,” he repeated, standing and then giving him some space to redo the routine again.

This time, though Yuuri was heated and turned on, he found himself focusing much more on his body. His mind was clear of all anxieties and he focused on himself and Victor. He wanted to impress him. He knew he could do it and he was going to prove himself. As long as Yuuri performed just as he did when he was alone, he knew he could dazzle Victor.

His body moved gracefully across the studio. His arms elegantly stretched and his legs taut with his feet pointed. While he was dancing, Yuuri felt a kind of serenity, a bliss, he’d never found anywhere else and now he descended into it fully. He gave himself completely to the dance and fulfilled the routine to the best of his ability.

This time when it was over, Yuuri looked over at his teacher with a wide, surprised smile. “I did it,” he muttered.

Victor smiled at him. “Well done, Mr Katsuki. You might well have that placement at the end of the year. Meet me here tomorrow at the same time,” he said before grabbing his bag from the floor and leaving.

***

Though Yuuri didn’t have the room booked, he appeared as requested the next day and entered the studio, looking around to see if his teacher had arrived before him. Noting that the room was empty, Yuuri walked inside, dumped his bag on the floor, and unzipped his hoody. This time, knowing he was meeting Victor, Yuuri had ditched his baggy workout clothes and opted for his lace and velvet leotard with tights. He began his stretches looking at himself in the mirror before reaching down and touching his toes.

Victor appeared not long after, dropping his bag and then joining Yuuri over by the barre. He began stretching next to him. “We’re going to work on your breathing again today,” Victor said softly.

“My breathing?” Yuuri questioned with one eyebrow raised. “I think my breathing is fine, I’ve been doing it for eighteen years just fine.”

“Your breathing is where you’re going wrong. You panic,” he replied as if it was obvious, “then you fall. You perform beautifully if only you could remain grounded and relax.”

 _Beautifully._ Yuuri had to get a grip of himself before he fainted or something. “O-okay,” Yuuri agreed. “What should I do, Mr Nikiforov?” He batted his eyelashes at the older man and smiled seductively.

“We’re going to do some exercises together like we did yesterday, okay?” He held his hand out to Yuuri, an invitation to take it. He gripped him firmly. “Before you dance, you need to breathe, centre yourself mentally as well as physically, it’s not just about finding your centre of gravity, but about preparing your mind for a performance. Dancing is not only physical. It’s an emotion. You feel it here.” Victor placed Yuuri’s hand on his heart and held it there, locking eyes with him. “When you can breathe, feel it throughout your entire body. Let your mind enjoy each step, each jump and cherish each movement. Breathe through the anxiety. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Yuuri replied breathily as he focused on Victor’s hand pressing firmly on his chest. He let his mouth hang open a little, his lips wet and wanting. “It’s a lot like following your own natural instincts that govern your body, right?” he uttered as he took a small step forward, closing the gap between them. “Focusing on what you want instead of how other people might think about you. I get that.” Feeling brave, Yuuri leaned forward until his lips pressed against Victor’s, gentle but firm.

Victor breathed deeply against the caress. He hadn’t expected Yuuri to actually go through with it. He had guessed that he might attempt something like this, and though he knew he shouldn’t with a student, Victor couldn’t resist. Instead of refusing him, he gripped his face gently and pulled out of the kiss. “Not here, Mr Katsuki,” he whispered. “If you dance well, then I might reward you. Do you understand?” he asked, licking his lips again before grinning down at the young man.

Yuuri’s heart raced. If dancing well meant he could find a way into his idol’s bed, Yuuri would dance until his feet bled. “Yes, Mr Nikiforov,” Yuuri agreed with an eager nod. “What would you like me to perform for you today?”

Victor smirked.

***

When they left the school, it was already dark outside and Victor led Yuuri out of the building with a firm hand on the bottom of his back. “You did well today,” he praised, genuinely happy that the teenager had done so well under his personal tutorage. “You've got a long way to go but you're getting there. You should be proud. I think I can help you go far, Yuuri.”

The casual touch to his back had Yuuri trembling. He loved the firm press of Victor’s hand on him and it made him wonder how those fingers would feel on other parts of his body. “What are you saying, Mr Nikiforov?” Yuuri asked with a furrow of his brow. “You want to be my personal coach?”

Victor smiled at him. “Of course. I’ve been waiting to find my protege.” The look on Yuuri’s face was worth everything to Victor and he knew he was making the right choice. He had never met someone as talented and determined as Yuuri.

Victor led Yuuri to his car and as he did, he gently pushed him against the door, stepping into his personal space. He smirked down at him, looking deliberately at the teenager’s lips. “But you know that’s not the only thing I want, don’t you, Yuuri?”

The younger man gulped. While he had come to this school with the singular purpose of getting into Victor Nikiforov’s pants, now that he was so close, Yuuri was acutely aware of just how inexperienced he was. Still, he’d never turn Victor down.

“I think I have some idea of what you want,” he answered with a lick of his lips before sliding his knee between Victor’s legs. He could feel the other man’s erection through his slacks and Yuuri smirked.

“Good boy,” Victor answered and then reached behind Yuuri to open the car door for him. “Get inside,” he ordered. He shut the door behind Yuuri and then walked around to get inside. He pulled his seat belt on. “How would you feel about coming back to mine?” he asked him as he pulled out of the space and then sped down the street. He put a hand on Yuuri’s upper thigh, dragging it upwards as he smirked at him.

“I think if you’re taking me somewhere then you should keep your attention on the road,” Yuuri replied with a grin as his own hand reached down to still Victor’s.

“I can keep my attention just fine.” He winked and then cheekily squeezed his hand.

“Is that so?” Yuuri asked with a devilish look on his face. He pushed his hair back away from his face before dropping his glasses into his hoody pocket. Once Yuuri was ready he walked his fingers across the centre console of the car until he found the expensive and soft material of Victor’s slacks. Before he could hesitate, Yuuri’s hand drifted to his teacher’s zipper and began to pull it down.

Victor threw Yuuri a pleased look and repositioned himself, shuffling his ass slightly down the seat and giving clear access to his slacks. He was already half hard and his cock was visible through the material. He rolled his hips in encouragement, making it clear that he wanted Yuuri to continue.

Spurred on by his teacher’s actions, Yuuri unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and then rubbed his hands along the thick outline of Victor's dick under his black, cotton briefs. “Still keeping your eyes on the road, _Vitya_?” Yuuri purred. He’d read that Vitya was a common nickname and endearment in Russian for someone named Victor. He'd always imagined being close enough to his idol to be able to use it and now was his chance.

Victor groaned at the way Yuuri said his name and licked his lips. He felt a wave of pure desire sweep through him and he felt his cock twitch. “Take my cock out,” he said, turning to him with a look of pure lust.

“Eyes on the road, Mr Nikiforov,” Yuuri replied and tutted. “Or I'll have to stop…” Contrary to his words, Yuuri continued. He pulled down the waistband of Victor’s underwear and let out a moan at the sight of the other man's thick, long, and uncut cock. He licked his lips as he began to rub the length, his fingers didn't meet his thumb as they wrapped around it. _So big…_

Yuuri watched as a thick bead of pre-come spilled from the tip of his lover's cock. Without thinking, Yuuri gathered it with his thumb and brought it to his lips. As the salty taste touched his tongue, Yuuri moaned.

Victors hand gripped the steering wheel tight and he glanced down to see what the teenager was doing. The sight of him touching his dick was almost too much. He quickly looked back to the road as he felt arousal swirl in his stomach. He rolled his hips slightly in invitation. “Good boy, now suck it.”

Unable to resist, Yuuri released his seat belt and leaned over the centre console to wrap his lips around the swollen head. As soon as his tongue touched the hot skin, Yuuri moaned and licked around the glans enthusiastically. Once Yuuri had gotten a nice taste of his lover’s dick, he began to lower his head down and take more and more of the delicious length inside his mouth.

Victor groaned and he struggled to concentrate on the road. He hadn’t realised the effect the teenager would have on him. More than anything he wanted to thrust up into his mouth and let go, but while he was driving, he didn’t have that luxury. The more Yuuri moaned around his mouthful, the more desperate Victor got. There was no way they were going to make it to his apartment. Instead of carrying on, he slowed down and turned down one of the nearest side streets. He pulled over and immediately buried his hands into Yuuri’s hair, relaxing back into the seat and moaning loudly under the sweet attention.

The younger man was secretly pleased that he’d managed to steal all of Victor’s attention and it only encouraged him. He dipped down until he could feel the head of his lover’s cock press to the back of his throat. He stilled for a second, rubbing the rest of the length that he couldn’t fit inside, and then swallowed until he could feel Victor’s length slide down his throat. It was so much, thick and hard and warm in his throat, that Yuuri couldn’t stop his eyes from sliding shut and a low moan slipping out past his lips.

As he grew used to the cock inside him, Yuuri began to pull back a little before swallowing Victor down again. He could feel drool pooling in his mouth and dripping past his lips, but Yuuri didn’t care. All he wanted was to please his idol like no one ever had before. He would make Victor remember him no matter what he did. Soon, Yuuri was bobbing up and down on the big cock inside him like an expert, desperate to get Victor off.

Victor bit into his lips and desperately resisted pulling Yuuri’s hair and fucking his mouth. “Okay, stop,” he urgently demanded in a breathy voice. As attractive as the thought was, he didn’t want to come in Yuuri’s mouth, he desperately wanted to fuck him.

Though he’d heard the command, Yuuri was so entranced by the feel of Victor’s cock that he took a few moments to indulge in the feeling of the heavy weight on his tongue. As he pulled off, Yuuri swiped his tongue around the head once more and swallowed down the remaining pre-come left.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in my mouth?” Yuuri asked as he sat up straight in his chair again. He licked his lips and ran his eyes over the dishevelled mess that was Victor. The man’s face was flushed and his cock was still jutting out from his pants.

“I want to fuck you,” Victor admitted. It was what he completely intended to do. “Would you like that, sweetheart? Are you a virgin?” he asked dirtily, before leaning over and drawing Yuuri slowly into a kiss.

Yuuri wasn't sure what answer Victor would like most, but there was only one he could give that was truthful. It made him tremble a little as he whispered into his lover's mouth, “Y-yes, I've never wanted anyone else but you, Victor.” His hands ran along the other man's arms upwards until they caressed his shoulders then his neck and wound up tangled in his hair, fervently seeking more of the heat of his mouth.

Victor had thought as much, it was clear to him that Yuuri was inexperienced. He would have been shocked if he would have said no. The thought of being his first was so deeply satisfying to his possessive side. He liked he would be the first person to ever fuck him.

“Mmm, so you saved yourself for me,” he whispered against his lips, his words a praise to the teenager. “Come on, I can’t wait anymore, you make me so desperate, Yuuri,” he admitted breathlessly.

“Anywhere, anyway,” Yuuri replied against his lover’s skin as he moved down to kiss and lick at Victor's neck. His hands reached down to unzip his own hoody and he carelessly threw it to the backseat. “Come and get me.”

“Get in the back,” Victor replied urgently, and he reached for his bag. He unzipped it and pulled out lube and condoms with a smile. Yuuri climbed into the back and Victor followed him, he kicked off his shoes and pulled his own hoody above his head. He settled sitting back and then reached for Yuuri and pulled him into his lap. “That's it, come here, sit on my lap.”

Pleased by the change in position, Yuuri rocked his hips so that his aching erection could be felt again Victor's own even through his leotard and tights. “You want me to ride you?” Yuuri asked, his voice laced with lust as his eyes darkened. He reached down between their bodies and undid his leotard at the crotch before pulling it up and over his head. He revealed every inch of his toned and creamy torso slowly for his idol.

Victor groaned as the teenagers young, fit body was revealed to him. “I'd love you to ride me, but I have to get you nice and warmed up. Have you touched yourself before? Do you finger your hole, Yuuri?” he asked as he hands smoothed over Yuuri's beautiful skin amazed.

Feeling a little caught off-guard, Yuuri's cheeks reddened and his eyes cast down. “Of course, I do,” he confessed in a low whisper before leaning forward to nibble on Victor's earlobe. “I always imagine it’s your cock though.”

Victor moaned, delighted and let his hands fall down to Yuuri's ass, he squeezed him and rolled his hips, pulling Yuuri against him and rubbing their cocks together. He dipped his hands into Yuuri's tights touching the bare skin of his ass and moving the material down. He gently encouraged him to move and helped him take his bottom half off. Yuuri was left naked in Victor's lap, his legs spread of Victor's thighs and the older man groaned at the sight of him, pulling him into a fierce kiss as he circled his hand around Yuuri's cock and started to jerk him off.

Yuuri's cock was silky and hard in his hand and the teenager whined needily under Victor's touch. The sound went straight to Victor's aching dick and he kissed him again. With his free hand, he discreetly slicked his fingers and then reached behind Yuuri. He rubbed his hole as he jerked him off, kissing him deeply.

“Oh fuck!” Yuuri cried against Victor's lips. He thrust his hips to fuck up into Victor’s hand. The slick, wet finger against his entrance made him let out whiny mewls. “Please push inside me,” he begged as he wantonly licked at Victor's tongue.

Victor rewarded his needy cries and pushed inside, slowly fucking his finger inside his tight little ass. He was so hard, he was so excited to think that his cock would be inside Yuuri soon. “You're so beautiful,” he praised as he bit at Yuuri's neck, softly sucking the skin, hard enough to tease but not to leave a mark.

“Tell me that again,” Yuuri moaned as he struggled to decide between fucking into Victor's hand or rocking back on the long finger inside him. “Tell me you want me.” He ran his hands through Victor’s hair, stroking the soft strands there.

“Mmm, I want you so bad, Yuuri. I wanna fuck you every day for the rest of my life. I've never met someone like you, you're so fucking beautiful and you're all mine.”

“Holy shit.” Yuuri let out a long exhale. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Those words were even better than in his wildest dreams. His whole body was tingling and he writhed uncontrollably on top of Victor’s lap.

“I'm so pretty and young and horny, Victor, and I'm all yours,” Yuuri whispered in his ear before kissing at his neck. “How can you even stand not pushing your big cock inside me?” As if to tempt his lover even more, Yuuri reached behind himself and gripped Victor's wrist. He held it still while he bounced on it, riding the one finger and imagining it was what he really wanted. “Fuck, please. Add another one.”

Victor was amazed by Yuuri's behaviour but he was not surprised. When he got lost in something, he gave it his all, his passion taking over his self control. Apparently, Yuuri fucked the same way he danced: perfectly, beautifully, and better than anything Victor could ever imagine.

Unable to deny the writhing, filthily begging teenager bouncing in his lap, Victor shoved another finger inside him and curled his fingers, fucking him deeply and aiming for his sweet spot.

“Does it feel good, Yuuri. How badly do you want my cock right now? Tell me?” Victor said, indulging in the feel of his virgin tight, wet asshole around his fingers.

Unable to control himself, Yuuri's head was tipped back and loud whines and whimpers were falling from his lips as he could feel Victor's fingers stimulate his prostate. His hands gripped the other man's shoulders, holding on tight while he bounced in time with Victor's movements. “I want it so bad,” Yuuri told him breathily. “I've never wanted anything more than your big, hard cock…”

Victor groaned at the teenager’s dirty mouth. He spread his fingers inside him, stretching him open for his cock. He was a virgin, he didn’t want to hurt him, but he didn’t think he could last much longer. “Please tell me, are you ready yet?” he asked. “Do you think you can take it?”

“I…” Yuuri paused, his face suddenly serious. “I don’t know. I don’t think so. My toys aren’t as big as you…”

“Do you want to try? We can stop any time…” He slipped another finger inside him and though his body didn’t protest, it made him feel impossibly tight and he wondered if Yuuri was right or not.

“Yes, yes please,” Yuuri moaned as he leaned down and captured Victor’s lips in a searing kiss. His hands met Victor’s jaw and he held him close as his tongue pushed inside, massaging the other man’s tongue with his own.

“Okay, let’s try,” he whispered, he pulled his fingers out and reached for the condoms and lube that he had carelessly thrown onto the back seat. He ripped the condom open with his teeth and hurriedly rolled it on.

“Damn, that was hot,” Yuuri commented on a sharp exhale of breath as he reached for the lube and began to rub it over Victor’s cock. He let out a moan as he felt the warm, thick length under his palms again. Not wanting to waste anything, Yuuri rubbed the remaining lube over his tight little asshole and pushed a little inside. “God, I can’t believe this is happening…” he whispered as he lifted his ass up and positioned himself above Victor’s cock. He held the length and pushed the head between his cheeks, letting out a soft gasp as he did.

“Are you ready, _Vitya_?”

Victor gripped Yuuri's hips, holding onto him as he felt the fat head of his cock press against him. He already felt incredibly hot and wonderful against him. His hands were shaking with the effort not to push inside. “Good boy, gently,” he encouraged before urging Yuuri into another kiss this one sweeter and hopefully as a distraction.

As he sunk into the luscious feeling of Victor's lips, Yuuri lowered himself onto the other man's cock. With one hand on Victor's shoulder, Yuuri took half the length in one blissful thrust inside. “Wow, you feel huge. I've never felt so full,” Yuuri moaned.

Victor rubbed his hands comfortingly up and down Yuuri's waist. “That's it, now up, you don't have to take it all at once.” He guided Yuuri, showing him how to fuck himself in slow steady movements on his cock.

Yuuri had never felt so turned on in his life. He followed Victor's lead and began to slowly ride his idol’s cock. His knees were digging into the leather of the backseat and his arms were wrapped around Victor's shoulders. All he wanted was to be closer to the man he adored. So, once he was used to the feeling of Victor's throbbing dick, Yuuri pushed down further with a loud cry, his head falling back in ecstasy as he took the entirety of his length in Yuuri's tight, virgin ass hole.

“Fuck, Victor, I didn't think I could do it…”

Victor groaned and then thrust up softly, encouraging him to start moving. “Good boy, ride it,” he gasped as pleasure raced through him. He pulled Yuuri closer, kissing down his neck as Yuuri started to bounce in his lap.

At first, it was a little awkward. Yuuri struggled to get the angle right and not bump his head on the roof of his car repeatedly, but once he leaned forward into Victor's body and placed his hands on the top of the backseat, Yuuri was in his element. He lifted up and dropped down hard, punching the breath out of his lungs and causing him to swear as Victor's cock grazed his prostate. Each stroke of his lover’s cock inside him was glorious and Yuuri never wanted it to end.

“Fuck, Victor,” Yuuri moaned as he sunk his nails into the leather of the backseat. “You don't know how much I dreamed about this… About you. It's better than I could have ever hoped for.”

Victor was just as lost as Yuuri, completely overwhelmed at the feel of the young man against him, of the way that they moved together and seemed to fit just perfectly. “Me too,” Victor admitted because he had been drawn to him since that very first lesson all those months ago. He had known there was something, but he never could have guessed that they would be where they were now, Victor’s hands all over him, his mouth fixed to his neck and taking his virginity in the back of his car. It should have been more special, but Victor had been unable to hold back, he just couldn’t when he came to Yuuri. He was comforted by the fact that they would have plenty more times to make it special.

As he leaned down to kiss Victor hungrily and full of desperation, Yuuri rode his lover’s cock with more expertise than he should truly have. He made a mental note to thank Minako for introducing him to dildos with suction cups. The slow drag of Victor’s cock inside him over and over as they grew sweaty and hot on the leather seats was enough for Yuuri to reach the very precipice of his climax, his cock standing tall but being paid very little attention.

“I’m so close,” Yuuri finally whispered against his teacher’s lips, panting from the exertion of riding him for what felt like hours by now but couldn’t have been more than ten minutes. “I’m sorry it’s so quick, it just feels so good. I really want to come.”

“Come,” Victor gasped as he thrust up and stopped being so gentle with him. He gripped his hips and held Yuuri in place, preventing him from moving. He squirmed in Victor’s lap as he fucked up into him. “I want you to come.” He wanted the teenager to lose control, he wanted to be the cause of his climax, he wanted to hear more of Yuuri’s delicious moans and gasps.

Being fucked into so relentlessly and inescapably from beneath him had Yuuri crying out in torturous delight. With every thrust of Victor’s hips, Yuuri’s sweet spot was being so expertly nailed and it forced his ecstasy to only rise higher and higher until Yuuri reached a level of bliss he’d never experienced before. His whole body felt like it was simultaneously shaking and taut at the same time. He knew he was going to explode soon and he wanted it to happen. He wanted Victor to wreck him completely for anyone else with the incredible agony of such a powerful orgasm.

“Victor…” Yuuri moaned, his head thrown back and his eyes tight shut as Victor fucked up into him over and over again, pounding his tight little ass harder and faster than Yuuri had even thought was possible.

“Victor!” was the last thing Yuuri managed to say as he came all over his lover’s clean, white shirt. His entire body collapsed, strained, exhausted, and dizzy from pleasure. It was a similar feeling Yuuri had after a performance and he smiled. He rested his head down on Victor’s chest and let out a contented sigh.

Victor tapped Yuuri’s hip, gesturing for him to get off. As soon as he moved, Victor ripped the condom off and dropped it carelessly. He grabbed his dick, jerking himself off as he dragged his eyes down Yuuri’s body, looking at the mess he had made of him - his sweaty body, flushed skin, come covered stomach and softening cock... It only took seconds. He was spurting over his hand and moaning he dragged Yuuri into a kiss that was open mouthed and dirty as pleasure pulsed through him.

Panting and exhausted, Yuuri grinned and his eyes slid over to Victor who was sat next to him. “So, does sleeping with the teacher mean I get the Odette part?”

“There will be no slacking, Mr Katsuki,” he replied before Victor laughed.

“I’ve never been one for slacking, _sir._ I think you know already I’m ambitious enough to climb my way to the _top_.”

***

Swan Lake starring Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri premiered on the American Ballet Theatre stage that winter. Live on-stage during the final bow on February the 14th, Victor got down on one knee and proposed to his boyfriend to rapturous applause. After a tearful Yuuri accepted the beautiful gold band which glinted under the stage lights, they both thanked their audience and kissed happily.

Then they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned for the next two fics! Don't forget to find us on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)! Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked our writing!


End file.
